Vancha (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Vancha was a cynical Bo-Matoran Agricultural Worker, who was served as a guardian of the Kanohi Avohkii in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to all other Bo-Matoran, Vancha began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a small Bo-Matoran settlement in the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent. Swiftly adapting to life near the center of the Matoran Universe, Vancha worked to maintain the vast jungles and forests with his fellow Bo-Matoran. These mega-ecosystems served as Mata Nui’s "lungs", and used chemical reactions to produce breathable air for the entirety of the universe inside him. Over the course of history, various factions such as the Barraki and the neighboring tribes attempted to cut down these forests and expand their empires, but were constantly counteracted by the late Hand of Artahka and early Brotherhood of Makuta. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Unlike the overwhelming majority of Matoran, Vancha conscientiously objected to the declaration of war and refused to condone violence, remaining in his isolated village. Order of Mata Nui Service Vancha managed to survive a large duration of the War in the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent. However, prior to the events of the Final Push, Makuta Gorast led the Visorak Horde into the two main continents of the central Matoran Universe, an offensive which disrupted the delicate balance of power and dislodged the Order of Mata Nui's foothold in the war. Thus, Vancha was driven out of his village. Fighting for his life, the Bo-Matoran was forced to migrate north, where he encountered a Fa-Matoran refugee named Pofia, who had migrated from a village near the Coastal Desert of the Northern Continent. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Vancha was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Shortly after the destruction of their villages, Pofia and Vancha relocated to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Marlott, where they joined the community of Matoran and were protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Vancha became an agricultural worker, who regularly tended to the village's land with a number of other Matoran. His job often involved the mining of Protodermis, the collecting of timber, and the hunting of organic aquatic Rahi. Several years later, Vancha's Kanohi Mahiki would become damaged, prompting a replacement Kanohi Komau to be crafted for him by Lugat. ''Zero Hour'' However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. While the settlement was being occupied, however, Vancha was with a number of other Matoran and Toa Merra in the Great Valley, who were not present at the assembly as they were watching Toa Jekkai attempt to earn a Kanohi mask. Ambushed by two Cult of Darkness radicals named Leontes and Oltab, Toa Jekkai was knocked into the strong current of the water. With Toa Merra engaging the attackers, Vancha elected to retreat from the scene only to hold back and throw rocks at Oltab, along with Sonitous and Alika. Following the arrival of Toa Thode on the scene, Vancha fled the scene alongside Toa Jekkai and a number of other Matoran, eventually being reunited with Lugat, who brought word that the fortress was under siege. Whether or not Vancha was among the Matoran who survived will be revealed in Zero Hour later this year. Abilities and Traits Often resorting to sarcasm and cutting verbal quips, Vancha was a renowned cynic. In spite of his outwardly abrasive nature, however, he possesses noble intent and incomprehensible ethical code. While he can at times be reckless, he is widely accepted as a morally righteous figure. As a Bo-Matoran, Vancha had an innate understanding of the various plant species that colonized the Matoran Universe. Although the trait was considered common in most Matoran of Plant Life, he possessed knowledge on how to create medical herbs and poisons. Forms Trivia *In early drafts of Over Your Shoulder, it was planned that Vancha would appear as an Av-Matoran disguised as a Bo-Matoran living in Metru-Nui, who Toa Tollubo was charged with protecting. If this had gone through, Vancha would have been destined to transform into a Toa, making him a significant threat to the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, the character was dropped from the story at the last minute and replaced with Hollian. He would later reappear in Zero Hour as a regular Bo-Matoran. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance Category:Matoran Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Plantlife Category:Residents of Morica Category:Characters Category:User:BobTheDoctor27